October
by LilliesOfTheValley
Summary: I can't run anymore I fall before you. Here I am: I have nothing left. Though I've tried to forget, you're all that I am. Take me home...I'm through fighting it Without you I can't go on RS


Song: October: Evanescence.

Disclaimer: I do not own ans, nor will I ever… sigh. I don't own Evanescence, or this song, but I thought it was cool. I do, own this idea… I think…

Read on, my dear readers…..

--

Robin ran through the forest, searching for the man he was obsessed with. He had to find him. He had to. And he was going to.

The sharp branches grazed his skin, thorns plucked his side, rocks tore his shoes, and bushes made him fall over into the mud. But he had to find him. Blood began to trickle down his face, arms, and legs, his sides were in agony, his feet hurt, he was dirty, he felt bugs crawl all over his skin, water began to pour on his face, making the blood run all over it. But he had to find him. He _would_ find him.

Robin ran into an open field, and there the man stood, not a scratch on him. This only angered Robin more. Robin charged at the man, trying to lay something on him, but he only missed and went flying into the mud. He didn't wipe the blood, mud and rain off of his face, he didn't removed the thorns, he didn't take off his gloves, no. He went back and fought.

He screamed, pulling out his Bo-staff, and charged at the masked man. They fought, wounds became worse, rain made it harder, everything was wet and slimy, but he still couldn't hit Slade. Robin charged at him once again, only to be punched in the gut, and keel over on the ground.

"What a pity, Robin," Slade said, hovering over Robin, on all fours. "I thought, after years of practice, you'd be better. What will Starfire think of her masked hero?" Robin jumped up, and punched the man in the stomach as hard as he could. No one talked about Starfire anymore. _No one. _No one ever dared to get on the dark side of Robin, and that was the name to make it come out.

Robin's fists flew like rain: swift, unexpected and powerful. In just a few minutes, he had struck Slade in the chest twenty times, and slugged him in the face. His knee jolted up, and hit Slade square in the stomach. Slade bet over, pain sweeping his body. Robin hands microphoned over Slade's head, and flew down, ramming him to the ground.

Robin bent over; breathing heavily, picked up his Bo-staff, and held it above his head, over Slade's spine. Robin hands began to ram the staff towards Slade's body, when his arm knocked into Robin's legs, causing Robin to fall down. Slade stood up, Robin did like wise, and it began again.

--

Robin had gotten an unconscious Slade to the ground again, in the very same position. Robin was tired; they had been battling in the rain, on wet, muddy, slippery ground, with blood dripping from their bodies, for the past four hours. He was hyperventilating, but that did not stop him. He rammed the staff toward Slade body, and there was no arm to make him fall, no stopping him now…

And he was dead…

Slade was dead.

There was no doubt about it, Robin had rammed a titanium spear in his spinal chord, then driving a spear to his skull, cracking it in two.

Robin straightened himself up, he was dead. He had killed a man. Robin had _killed_ a man.

His staff fell to the ground.

_I can't run anymore  
I fall before you  
Here I am_

Robin fell to the ground, next to his enemy. He promised he'd never do it again, he swore on _her_ grave that he'd never kill a man again. But yet, here he was, on the ground next to the man he hated most, the man who had done evil, the man who had only caused pain in Robin's life, and he had _killed_ him. He breathed as years flooded back to him. The battle, the murdering of her, Slade getting away, the Titans breaking apart, the coldness of the Tower, people accusing him of the death of twenty…

But then, he looked up, and saw her…

Starfire came out of dark the forest; she entered the field, and walked over to Robin. Robin stared at her; he had forgotten how beautiful he was. With her fire read locks, soft skin and emerald green eyes, she was gorgeous.

_I have nothing left  
Though I've tried to forget  
You're all that I am  
Take me home  
I'm through fighting it_

"Star…" he breathed, she smiled at him, got on her knees and place a warm hand on his cheek. He leaned his face towards her hand; it was warm the only warmth that he's felt in years. He closed his eyes and lingered in the moment.

"Robin." she whispered softly, not taking her eyes from his. She withdrew her hand from his face, and he opened his eyes.

_Broken_

_Lifeless_

_I give up_

"Star… I…" she pressed a finger to his wet lips. She looked down, eyeing his bloody body; she placed a hand on his wounds, but she drew her attention to the lifeless body next to them. She sighed inwardly, she hated death. She looked sorrowfully down; teardrops falling form her green eyes.

_You're my only strength  
Without you  
I can't go on  
Anymore  
Ever again_

"I'm sorry." He finally said, not taking his eyes from her. She blinked, and looked back up at him, her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Why? Robin you promised…"

"I know…" he looked shamefully down at the ground. "He said your name…" he whispered so softly that she wouldn't hear him

But she did

"Robin…"

"I can't do this any more."

"Robin," she said a little harder

"I can't get through this…"

"Robin."

"I CAN'T GET OVER YOU!" he finally yelled. She looked at him with pleading eyes. Slowly, she reached out and took his face in her hand, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"Robin, we've been over this… you have to let go."

"I can't."

"Robin, you have to move on…"

"I don't want to…"

"You must."

"I still love you!" Starfire opened, then closed her mouth. "I always will…"

_I can't run anymore  
I give myself to you  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry_

"I hate this life," he whispered, looking down at the ground, but she heard it. "Nothing's the same. Raven's at Azarath, ruling. Beast Boy disappeared when Rae left, Cyborg's obsolete and probably dead by now, the Titans are no more… all the people hate me… its so dark… so cold." He paused, and looked back at her, "Can't you take me with you?"

"No," she breathed

"Why? Star I can't take this life anymore… I need you… after… what happened to you… everything's falling apart…"

"Robin… you have to move on… you need to find someone else…"

He grabbed her upper arms, "I NEED YOU! I never showed it before… I'm sorry… I need you…"

_In all my bitterness  
I ignored  
All that's real and true  
All I need is you_

Starfire said nothing, but stared at her lost hero.

"I keep seeing it…" he whispered, "at night… it still haunts me… your death…I try to forget it… but I can't get it out of my mind… you still have me… I still love you…"

_When night falls on me  
I'll not close my eyes  
I'm too alive  
And you're too strong  
I can't lie anymore  
I fall down before you  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry_

She closed her eyes, and bent forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. Robin slowly drew his arms around her waist; he pressed his face against her shoulder, taking in the moment he had with her. "Robin..." she whispered into his ear, "please, always know this: I've always love you, and I always will…"

Robin opened his eyes: she was gone. Just like that.

_My only love_

_--_

Wow that was long. The longest one-shot I've ever done. I hope you liked it. It took me a while to do this. I'm sorry if this was confusing. I know I do that a lot.


End file.
